Summer Heat
by eikari
Summary: The summer heat is brutal for Eren. Unfortunately, Rivaille thinks of a way to make things hotter for him.


Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

**Characters:** Rivaille, Eren

**Pairing:** Rivaille x Eren, slight Eren x Rivaille

**Genre:** Smut, slight humor

****WARNING: NSFW, RATED M. **

**Please take note that this fic contains NSFW/explicit material and is not appropriate for those under 18 years old. Read at your own risk. It also contains yaoi/boys' love, so be warned. ****

**Summary: **The summer heat is brutal for Eren. Unfortunately, Rivaille thinks of a way to make things hotter for him.

[ **Notes** ]: The first fic in a long while just had to be a smut fic. Oh, how cruel am I?

* * *

Fingers drum over his bare chest while it heaves up and down in an easy pace as he breathes. His tongue sticks out between chapped lips that are parted slightly and letting out heavy groans. The tongue slides around his mouth and over his lips, but to no avail since the muscle was just as dry as the chapped skin on his lips. Half-lidded eyes flutter in agony against the fan that blows against his red-dusted cheeks, while strands of his hair are pushed back against the wind. He squirms a little on the tiled floor, feeling disgusted at the slosh of sweat that had pooled under him.

"It's too hot," he said under a slightly strained voice. "It's too damn hot."

He slides one arm over his eyes while his other hand moves to trace circles over his sweaty chest. Even though the air conditioner above him on full blast and the fan next to him was angled so that it could blow right down and directly at his face, the summer heat proved to be the merciless victor. Sunlight scorched through the opened window parallel from him, melting the entire room with a prominent heat wave.

"Hot." Eren groaned out, moving his hand from his stomach to search for the water bottle that had rolled off earlier. He puckered his chapped lips together when he couldn't find it as he murmured, "Where…?"

The host on the radio was wrong when the man remarked that summer tunes distract from the heat, because all that he could think of was that it was hot, scorching, and burning at this point. Unfortunately, the summer temperature proved to be the biggest distract as he failed to hear the door to his apartment creak as it was opened and then closed as well as the tapping of footsteps nearing him.

Rather than land on the bottle of water that was searching for, his hand fell upon what a smooth, leather shoe, and once Eren moved his arm and looked up, he was met with the sight of a dark-haired male.

"Rivaille?" Eren squinted, unsure if it was a mirage brought on by the summer heat.

However, a light, rousing kick to his side proved his hallucination wrong as he released a small yelp and then glowered at the male. "Welcome home." Eren grumbled with sarcasm as then brought both of his hands to rub at his stomach, his lips pulled into a scowling, boyish pout. "Aren't you a little early?"

Rivaille didn't answer just yet, narrowing his eyes at the idle brunet before examining the living room. Figuratively, it looked like it had been hit with a tornado as the couch and its pillows were in disarray, clothes scattered the floor—which explains the nearly naked brunet who was lying in nothing else but his boxers—while empty water bottles also cluttered the area, and bags of ice melted on the coffee table, which had been pushed away from the center against the wall.

"Get up, you brat." Rivaille scowled out as he hovered over the half-naked brunet. "This place is a mess. Go and clean up." His lips pulled into a thin line as his hands moved to undo his necktie.

"In a second." Eren grumbled out with a slight whine in his tone as he sat up. He fanned himself with his hand for a bit before flopping back down onto the floor, hearing a small slosh and slap as his back met the sweat-slicked ground. "Or two." He groaned out.

"You brat, if you don't get up right now, I'll mop the floor with your face."

Ignoring the threat with a snort, Eren peeked through one to watch as Rivaille shrugged off his business suit jacket, leaving him in his white undershirt. "Sheesh, I can't believe you actually went out in that thing."

"Unlike brats, I actually have a job to do."

Rivaille stepped over Eren and headed towards the couch, tossing his jacket and tie onto the coffee table on the side. The male then flopped down on the sunlight-attacked couch, unbuttoning his undershirt halfway so that most of his chest was revealed. He stayed silent for a moment before turning his head and looking at the window behind him.

He snorted. "Idiot. You should've pulled the blinds down if you didn't want it to be too damn hot." And with that, Rivaille pulled them down, effectively shadowing the room with cooled warmth.

"I forgot."

Rivaille clicked his teeth as he sat back, watching the brunet continue to lie around on the floor, completely tamed by the heat. He watched as Eren continued to rub at his stomach, sweaty fingers running up and down dampened, bare skin, which only went as far as the boxers riding down so low near the brunet's bottom.

His eyes lingered on the revealed expanse of skin before flickering back onto brunet's face, which had been scrunched up against the heat.

Rivaille's hand then moved down to pop a couple more buttons undone.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to go clean up."

"It's still hot, you know!" Eren argued, unaware of Rivaille's gaze on him. "You can't do shit in this kind of heat."

"_I said to go clean up_."

"But I'm dying in this heat!"

Unfortunately, Eren failed to realize that ignoring Rivaille and the man's request to clean up was never a good thing even in the midst of a merciless heat wave. That being said, the brunet was so caught up in melting from the heat that he also failed to notice sooner that a shadow had overcastted half of his frame, and by the time that he did notice was when he was pulled into a sitting position by the arm.

Rivaille was crouching beside him, the man's eyes grazing over him in a way that Eren felt a cold shiver run through him, a strange phenomenon that went against the hot temperature.

"Er, Rivaille?" Eren peered at the man cautiously, trying to reel his arm back but to no avail as the man had a tight hold on him. He really didn't have a good feeling about the look in the other's eyes. "Um, I'll clean up soon? Seriously—"

However, Eren then noticed that two buttons were still left on Rivaille's shirt, and when he looked back at the man, he couldn't help but gulp even though his throat was completely dry.

"Say Eren,"

Rivaille spoke, and Eren really wished he didn't decide to ditch his clothes because the shivers he was getting were as cold and chilling as the North Pole.

"I'll show you how hot it can get during the summer."

And then those two buttons were quickly undone.

* * *

The world was on fire — at least, that's what he believed but he really couldn't tell, because right now, he just couldn't think straight.

Eren quivered and squirmed on the couch, writhing in what seemed to be merciless mixture of pleasure and discomfort. Strands of his hair stuck against his scalp, wet and damped with sweat and droplets of his tears. His back arched downwards against the couch, but his feet pushed against the seat's arm, cornering him against the opposite end.

"Hot," He breathed out, eyes drunk and drowning under a sea of sweat and tears, which were trickling down the sides of face and neck.

Rivaille leaned down against him, the male's arms planted on either side of his head as Rivaille nuzzled close against his neck. The dark-haired male's teeth grazed against the exposed expanse of flesh, sinking into it and brutally biting down. Eren released a shaky gasp when he felt Rivaille bite at him, almost as if the man were trying to suck out his blood. He could feel the older man suck at his skin, the cream-colored flesh marred with mountains of bites and kisses.

"Don't leave too much," Eren hissed out, finally getting his senses together and pushing down at Rivaille's head. "People are gonna see them!"

"And?" He heard Rivaille respond, the voice enlisting snarky tone of indifference.

Eren could only inwardly grumble in irritation. He should have been more careful when it came down to weather like this. For some reason, Rivaille always seemed to want to _do it_ when Eren was at his weakest, especially against the blistering heat.

The moment that those two buttons of Rivaille's shirt were popped off, it spelt trouble on his part. The older man spent no second longer in dragging him to the couch and tearing off his boxers, the dry air leaving him vulnerable.

Eren felt Rivaille inching down his chest, the man's teeth still grazing his flesh up towards his naval. It felt like a siren went off in his head once Eren felt Rivaille's hands dangerously close between his cheeks, so despite the burning sensation both from the temperature and from the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, Eren took a deep breath and grabbed Rivaille by the shoulders. He wrapped one leg around the other and maneuvered in a way that flipped their positions, Eren now straddling Rivaille.

From underneath him, Rivaille only arched an unimpressed eyebrow at Eren, who was still panting in comparison, and look unconcerned that the brunet was pinning him down.

"What." Rivaille gazed up at the brunet, who had planted his hands on both sides of Rivaille's chest. "Who said you could take charge here, brat?"

Eren didn't answer, the sound of his breath being the only thing that escaped lips as he leaned down. He pressed his lips against Rivaille's in a chaste, innocent kiss before applying more force to coax Rivaille to join in and accept it. He could hear the male snort but nonetheless return the kiss, the man's teeth once again on the attack.

In a split second, Eren yelped once Rivaille bit at his lip, his mouth opening and immediately allowing for Rivaille's tongue access inside. The tongue swarmed inside, poking through his wet cavern and inciting tasteful, pleasure-filled moans from Eren as it began to rub around. The kisses were sloppy, saliva being exchanged and teeth clanking against each other. Eren could hear Rivaille grunt and groan from underneath him as the two played with each other's tongues, bumping against each other for dominance. Of course, Rivaille had won just as the man usually did, but it didn't matter as Eren promptly decided to pull away, a trail of saliva left hanging afterwards.

Before he would let Rivaille do anything, Eren immediately slithered down Rivaille's body, returning his lips and mouth onto Rivaille. He gnawed at the flesh on Rivaille's neck, similarily and hungrily biting at Rivaille's neck just as the man had done to his own.

Rivaille grunted out, his hand tracing at the small of Eren's back. "I didn't say you could do this." He then hissed out once he felt Eren bite at his collarbone.

"Right. Like I always listen to you." Eren answered back, his tongue licking at the bloodied wound, making sure that the pain eased down even just a bit.

It was his turn whether Rivaille liked it or not.

Eren's lips grazed at Rivaille's skin, just right below the collar bone before pressing lithe kisses against the man's chest. He trailed them downwards, keeping it soft but continuous before he halted above Rivaille's nipples. Deep mumbles resonated from Rivaille, the heavy sound vibrating his chest, and Eren could then tell that he was doing something right.

He took one nipple into his mouth, his teeth chewing on the ripe nipple whilst his tongue played against it, effectively inciting more moans from Rivaille. His other hand performed similar ministrations towards the other nipple, often switching between them with his mouth.

The satisfaction from Rivaille was evident in the male's grunts and in the way that Rivaille seemed to be gripping at his hair. Eren held an inward smirk; it took a while, but it was a success to find out that Rivaille's nipples were sensitive, something unexpected from the stoic male.

His ministrations, however, only continued so far when Rivaille suddenly pulled his head back by grabbing a fistful of his hair, and before he knew it, Eren was once met again with the sight of the ceiling before him while his back was pressed against the seat cushion of the couch.

"Hey!"

Eren scowled, immediately attempting to sit back up and try and regain his former position when Rivaille moved down and spread his legs, his full glory revealed.

The same warm heat returned to him when Rivaille leaned down and began to suck at his cock, the tip first being played with by the tongue.

"Don't tease," Eren hissed out, unaware that his own body seemed to be spreading itself for Rivaille.

"Shut up."

The sensation was electrifying, almost as if hundreds of jolts were zapped into him. His stomach churned in knots from the pleasure, the way that Rivaille seemed to be sucking him bone dry sending his mind into an endless frenzy. Rivaille's tongue swirled around his member, coating it with so much saliva and dancing around it as it wept with pre-cum.

"R-Rivaille," Eren had given in, his voice finally converted to a desperate cry. "No more…"

"I thought I told you to shut up. Just moan, brat."

It was embarrassing to admit, but that kind of talk from Rivaille ignited fireworks within him every time. He flushed in embarrassment at the bluntness of it and spouted out babbles of incoherent gibberish, but nonetheless, it stirred knots in his gut.

Stars and multi-colored circles began to feel his vision and Eren felt like he was on some kind of high. The heat and the sensation were too overwhelming, bringing him into a state he really couldn't describe. He clenched his eyes shut as his mouth parted, feeling so very close to his limit.

However, it proved short-lived once Rivaille gave one final suck to his member and left it alone afterwards.

"Wha—" Eren tried to peer at Rivaille. "H-Hey, I was so close."

"Since when did you get so chatty during sex?"

Rivaille mumbled out, and before Eren knew it, he felt himself choke out at the sudden intrusion to his ass. Mountains of moans began to spill through his lips as he felt Rivaille probe around the inside of his asshole with one finger. He could feel the finger digging in and pulling out, a back-and-forth intrusion that brought those stars and circles into millions in his vision.

"You're tight." Eren heard Rivaille mutter, hooking his finger inside and effectively making his head buzz.

"You didn't prepare me or used lube!" Eren snapped back, but was reeled back once he felt another forcefully slip into his entrance.

"You're fine."

Rivaille had breathed out, and as Eren opened his eyes, he witnessed the sight of a sweaty Rivaille, who was gripping him by the waist. He watched and felt as Rivaille continued on fingering him for a little longer before pulling out, soon enough positioning his own member against Eren's asshole. The male was as drenched in sweat as he was, something of a carnal look taking place in Rivaille.

"Sheesh," Eren muttered as he wrapped his arms around Rivaille's neck. He nuzzled against the older man's chest, the sweat from the other pressed against his face. "You always get like this when you're in heat."

Rivaille only let out a grunt as he plunged in.

The intrusion forced Eren to choke out and the fast pace that Rivaille took into left in shaky breaths. Rivaille's member dug into him, feeling so hot and huge inside his ass.

It didn't take long for Eren to feel like he saw some white, bright light and his body shake feverously from the sensation, while Rivaille had ended up pressing against him and having even increased his pace as well.

In the end, it was still too hot out.

* * *

"Damn," Eren panted out. "You didn't even hold back."

On the couch, Rivaille only clicked his teeth as he brought a cigarette to his mouth and sooner blowing out, a stream of smoke hanging off his lips. Rivaille spared a quick glance to him before turning his attention back onto his cigarette. His white undershirt was back on, but fully unbuttoned and revealing his shaped-chest.

"Blame the heat."

Eren released a groan as he cupped his hands over his face, rolling onto his stomach.

"You do realize that I have a night shift tonight, right?" Eren said. "What am I gonna do now?"

It only took a second after for Eren to realize that he really shouldn't have said that.

"Who said you were working tonight, you brat?"

* * *

[ Notes ]:

Confession: I got lazy at the ending. Plus, I can't write smut for shit, so I'm terribly sorry you read this fic.

Next, Rivaille doesn't crave sex. Like how animals _do it_ when in heat, the same thing happens for human's libido. Blame the heat, really.

I hoped you liked it! Can you guys just imagine how sexy Rivaille would be in this situation?

By the way, my headcannon is that Eren is just as aggressive during sex as Rivaille is, but stills loses to being bottom. In this way, both males get a chance to do something, but Rivaille will always top. Next, my Eren is sassy and doesn't submit easily - you can't tame him so easily, only someone like Rivaille can.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
